1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device having a load sensor under a panel, and particularly an algorithm for correcting position detection.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are input devices that have plural load sensors (force sensors) disposed on different positions under the panel so as to detect the input position on the basis of the load balance when the panel surface is pressed. In the input device, there is a problem in that position detection errors frequently occur due to the effects of disturbance and noise caused by the input device's own weight and vibration of the panel if there is no processing for the effects and thus undesired position data is output even when there is no input of the operation.
Examples of the related art are described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. H06-318128, 2005-332063, S63-147217, H05-250086, H08-50528, S63-58528, and H11-305931.
The patent documents do not describe anything about an algorithm for correcting position detection in the input device of which the load sensors are disposed under the panel.